


break and burn and end

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Nude Photos, POV Multiple, Polyamory, World Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun olhou para os lábios dele e deu um suspiro sem se conter.Depois se virou e berrou:“Qualquer virgem menor de 20 anos, por favor venha até a mesa de cima se você quiser deixar de ser um perdedor,” Chanyeol tinha se virado e estava olhando para Baekhyun assustado, olhos arregalados e a revista já no chão. “Tenho esse problema pra resolver.”Chinguline (inspired) Brokeback mountain!AU





	break and burn and end

**Author's Note:**

> leiam as tags!!!!!!

 

 

[03 de Maio de 2010]

 

 

Baekhyun abriu a porta do café. Ele particularmente não gostava de cafés – eram silenciosos, não tinham muita comida e não se podia falar alto. Ele só ia para cafés quando estava triste. Ele esfregou seu Nike sujo e rasgado no pequeno tapete escrito ‘bem-vindo!’ e olhou em volta. Chanyeol estava sentado no canto, lendo quadrinhos. Baekhyun marcou com ele; queriam ver algum filme, comer pipoca e jogar conversa fora. Chanyeol não tinha nenhuma ideia do que Baekhyun tinha planejado. Havia um casal na mesa do fundo, uma senhora sendo atendida e um rapaz sentado na cadeira perto da porta. Ele levantou os olhos e encarou Baekhyun. Ele usava óculos grossos, tinha um cabelo curto preto e um olhar duro. Baekhyun olhou para os lábios dele e deu um suspiro sem se conter.

Depois se virou e berrou:

“Qualquer virgem menor de 20 anos, por favor venha até a mesa de cima se você quiser deixar de ser um perdedor,” Chanyeol tinha se virado e estava olhando para Baekhyun assustado, olhos arregalados e a revista já no chão. “Tenho esse problema pra resolver.”

Dito isso, Baekhyun ignorou seu melhor amigo e foi até a escada lentamente. Olhou para trás e depois subiu degrau por degrau. A mesa onde ele costumava sentar ficava no primeiro andar, que não tinha janela e era escuro, a luz fraca e quase nenhum cliente. Era bom escutar aquela trilha sonora triste e chorar de vez. Cafés tinham seu uso.

“Bom, agora todo mundo sabe que eu sou virgem,” Chanyeol disse, colocando sua mochila pesada sobre a cadeira do lado. “Valeu mesmo. Se soubesse nem tinha vindo.”

Ele se sentou na frente de Baekhyun e suspirou.

“Todo mundo sabe que você é virgem, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun disse, analisando o menu. “Tá na sua cara. Dá pra ler no relevo das suas orelhas.”

“Você precisa dar uma cena dessas?” Chanyeol disse, mas ele estava vermelho. “Vamos ver o filme ou não?”

“Depende se vamos conseguir o que eu preciso,” Baekhyun apontou pro menu. “Expresso com coca cola deve deixar a gente ligado a noite inteira, não?”

“Provavelmente,” Chanyeol disse. “Você está querendo se drogar?”

“Talvez,” Baekhyun disse. “Tem um cara da nossa escola aqui, você viu?”

“Vi,” Chanyeol tomou o menu da mão de Baekhyun. “Kyungsoo. Ele pega aula de desenho comigo.”

“Você nem frequenta essa aula.”

“De fato,” Chanyeol riu. “Mas ele vai. Acho que é bom nisso.”

“Ele tem uma boca que…” Baekhyun disse, pensativo. “Tem gente que transpira sexo, sei lá.”

“Você é que é um tarado,” Chanyeol riu com vontade, ombros sacudindo dentro do casaco. “Nem todo mundo pensa em sexo o tempo todo. Eu acho ele fofo.”

“E você pensa no quê?”

“Música,” Chanyeol disse. “Tô desde de manhã tentando compor e não consigo. Simplesmente não sai.”

Alguém subiu as escadas e o coração de Baekhyun bateu mais forte. Ele ajeitou o cabelo inconscientemente – estava longo e ele queria pintar de rosa, mas estava tentando convencer sua mãe primeiro.

Era o cara que trabalhava no café. Ele era bem jovem e tinha uma cara de quem nunca parava de sorrir. Magro. Simpático.

“Olá,” ele disse, esfregando as mãos no fino avental verde do café.

“Oi,” Chanyeol virou o seu longo pescoço. “Tá saindo esfiha?”

“Carne, frango e soja,” ele disse. “Está fritando.”

“Eu ainda não decidi o café,” Baekhyun disse. “Seria estranho pedir um expresso grande? Tipo num copo de milk-shake?”

“Você quer morrer?” Chanyeol franziu a testa e virou para o atendente. “Não compactue com isso. Vamos pra cadeia. Ele não aguenta porcaria nenhuma, é só ameaça mesmo. Fala mais do que faz.”

“Ah, mas eu espero que não,” ele disse, sorrindo. “Eu não vim aqui atender vocês.”

Baekhyun e Chanyeol ficaram em silêncio, confusos.

“Tenho 18 anos,” ele disse, sorrindo. O nome na plaquinha do peito era KIM JONGDAE. “E sou virgem. E coincidentemente, do signo de virgem, então não tem como eu ter errado que tipo de virgem você quer. O que é que você quer falar comigo?”

Chanyeol virou lentamente para encarar Baekhyun.

“Sente-se,” Baekhyun empurrou a mochila de Chanyeol e bateu na cadeira. “Tenho uma proposta.”

O rapaz foi calmamente e se sentou, mãos sobre o colo, sorriso leve no rosto. Baekhyun gostou imediatamente dele. Tinha que ter coragem e desprendimento para fazer um gesto tão simples. Baekhyun gostava dos corajosos. Era o que ele queria ser. Sem medo.

“Vou pagar um café pra você,” Chanyeol disse. “Já sei que vai dar merda, ao menos eu pago os danos morais.”

“Acho que você costumava ter mais fé em mim,” Baekhyun balançou a cabeça, fingindo desgosto. “Então, Jongdae, você gosta de garotas ou garotos?”

“Meu deus,” Chanyeol suspirou. “Vamos ser presos.”

“Tanto faz,” Jongdae disse, levantando os ombros. Ele tinha uma voz gostosa de ouvir. “Não é como se eu pudesse escolher, se não eu não seria virgem.”

“Opções amplas,” Baekhyun bateu no ombro dele. “Gosto disso. A realidade nua e crua.”

“Você pode ir direto ao ponto?” Jongdae pediu. “Em teoria, estou trabalhando.”

“Meu nome é Baekhyun, esse é o Chanyeol, temos dezoito anos e nós somos virgens,” Baekhyun falou sob o olhar de protesto de Chanyeol. “E também não ligamos pra esses detalhes.”

“Temos muitas coisas em comum, como gostar de girl bands, correr, cachorros e não estudar,” Chanyeol disse, contando nos dedos. “E como você pode ver, não temos nenhum juízo. Se eu tivesse algum, tinha levantado e ido embora.”

“Prazer em conhecê-los,” Jongdae disse. “Meu nome é Jongdae e eu até gosto de cachorros e músicas, mas o que eu prefiro mesmo é dormir.”

“Bom, bom,” Baekhyun disse, sorrindo. “Bem, eu faço aniversário em alguns dias. Daí terei dezenove. E eu não quero ser um virgem de dezenove anos.”

“Compreensível,” Chanyeol adicionou. “Tenho uns meses pra refletir sobre isso.”

“Então…?” Jongdae perguntou.

“Então eu estava pensando se você não está a fim de perder a virgindade com a gente,” Baekhyun disse com tranquilidade. “Meus pais viajam nesse fim de semana e meu irmão mais velho vai dormir na casa da namorada. Temos tempo pra isso. Minha casa é grande e minha cama é de casal.”

Chanyeol esticou o braço inteiro dele e estapeou Baekhyun tão alto que dava pra ouvir no andar de baixo.

“Você é doido?” Ele falou enquanto Bakehyun gritava de dor. “Você chega do nada convidando estranhos para uma suruba? E me inclui no meio? Você sabe se eu quero participar? Desculpe, Jongdae. Ele é doido. Maluco. Sem noção.”

“Primeiro, eu sei que você quer, você nunca diz não pra nada que eu falo. Segundo, eu não quero perder minha virgindade com você, tá? Você é meu melhor amigo e é depressivo isso,” Baekhyun disse, alisando o próprio braço. “Agora com você e mais gente, tudo bem. O Jongdae aqui é muito bonito e simpático e ele com certeza vai saber admirar o que temos a oferecer.”

Jongdae estava rindo. Chanyeol ficou um pouco confuso.

“Olha, vocês são bem engraçados,” ele não parecia ofendido nem surpreso. “Não posso concordar imediatamente, não conheço vocês. Mas é uma boa proposta. Ninguém nem quis me beijar antes, estou até agradecido.”

“É mesmo?” Baekhyun estava confiante. “Bem, quando você sai daqui? A gente pode ver um filme. É um primeiro passo.”

“Em três horas,” Jongdae conferiu o relógio. “Ah, tenho que voltar. Vocês já sabem o que vão pedir?”

Chanyeol abriu a boca para falar algo, mas uma figura na escada fez Baekhyun arregalar os olhos. Chanyeol se virou e Jongdae levantou uma sobrancelha.

“Olá,” o rapaz falou.

“Oi, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol disse imediatamente, meio pálido. “Você está aí tem muito tempo…?”

“Sim,” ele disse, andando até a mesa. Ele estava todo de preto, com roupas esportivas. “Eu subi e sentei nas escadas pra escutar.”

Ele falou de maneira tão simples que ninguém teve uma reação apropriada.

“Anh…” Baekhyun piscou. “E por quê?

“Porque eu tenho dezoito anos e sou virgem,” Kyungsoo disse. “Mas não conheço vocês o suficiente pra dizer isso. Queria ouvir primeiro sobre o que era.”

“Ah,” Chanyeol engoliu em seco. “Desculpa. O Baekhyun tem problemas. Ele só estava brincando, não leve a sério.”

“Cala a boca,” Baekhyun disse, chutando Chanyeol por baixo da mesa e se virando para ver melhor Kyungsoo. “Talvez… o que você achou da proposta, huh?”

“Inapropriada,” Kyungsoo disse, sério e Baekhyun desinflou como um balão.

“De fato,” Chanyeol disse, chutando Baekhyun de volta. “Viu só?”

“Mas eu topo,” Kyungsoo disse.

Jongdae riu alto e em bom som.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[06 de junho de 2016]

 

 

Baekhyun pulou do carro quase em movimento. Ele tropeçou, mas não caiu, a mochila escorregando do ombro.

“Se você quiser morrer,” Taeyeon gritou pela janela. “Eu mesma te dou um tiro.”

Baekhyun soltou beijos no ar pra ela e ela riu, dirigindo para longe. Ele continuou caminhando e acenou para um colega passando pela entrada do prédio. Ele passou pela catraca do prédio após encostar o cartão, mas o segurança já sorriu para ele, o reconhecendo. Subiu o elevador em silêncio, no meio de oito pessoas. “Você é tão calado quando eu te vejo só,” Jongdae disse um dia, “É assustador.” Baekhyun encontrou seus amigos na sala de ensaio, já indo se trocar. Ele decidiu fazer um aquecimento físico e vocal antes de colocar a roupa. Depois, foi ao banheiro para se vestir. Quando tirou o celular da calça, achou as mensagens.

 

 **pcy:** já chequei e esse hotel é o mais barato

 **pcy:** é legalzinho, tem wi-fi, sério

 **pcy:** pelo menos olha, Kyungsoo.

 **dks:** você não está somando a distância dos lugares

 **dks:** não adianta gastar menos no hotel e mais em transporte

 **dks:** desse jeito, é melhor alugar a casa e não sair dos arredores

 **pcy:** me manda a planilha que você fez

 **kjd:** vou tentar o contato da casa, então?

 

Baekhyun digitou antes de se trocar,

 

 **bbh:** não posso ler agora, mas prometo que vejo tudo quando chegar em casa!

 

O ensaio durou uma hora a mais que o planejado e Baekhyun comeu no caminho do estúdio. Não tinha nada de novo pra ser feito, só sentar e arrumar as roupas nos seus devidos lugares. Ele finalmente teve tempo pra ler todas as mensagens e abrir a planilha que Kyungsoo fazia religiosamente quando eles programavam a viagem. Baekhyun era péssimo nessa parte; ele era bom com os guias, para enrolar a língua e achar as pessoas certas. Ele era bom na viagem, não antes dela. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo eram os nerds das planilhas.

Taeyeon chegou no horário certo e ele até esqueceu que tinha que mandar alguma mensagem.

“É um milagre,” ele disse, batendo a porta do carro.

“Põe o cinto e não reclama,” ela disse, olhando a pista. O coque meio solto dela estava deixando alguns frios caírem nos olhos e ele retirou-os com cuidado. O celular apitava sem parar, o grupo estava a todo vapor. “O que é isso?”

“A viagem,” ele disse, bocejando. O celular estava no colo, derrapando na calça jeans. “É próximo mês, esqueceu?”

“Ah,” ela balançou a cabeça. “É mesmo. Tinha esquecido…”

“Já tem quatro anos,” Baekhyun cutucou ela. “Você se esqueceu que você fica sem seu namorado por quase um mês inteirinho.”

“Tem razão,” ela sorriu. “Como pude esquecer do meu momento de paz?”

“Cala a boca,” ele piscou. O trânsito estava ruim, um acidente no caminho. Ele mudou a estação de rádio e ela largou o volante, depois de tanto tempo no engarrafamento.

“Eu nunca mais vi o Chanyeol,” ela falou subitamente. “Os outros dois eu mal vejo, mas onde é que ele está?”

“Ele se mudou pro Canadá ano passado,” Baekhyun riu, balançando as pernas. “Você não está bem da cabeça, está?”

“Você tem tantos amigos, eu não consigo lembrar o que acontece com cada um deles,” ela resmungou e eles deram a mão por reflexo. Era um hábito. “Aproveite que não vamos sair daqui tão cedo e me fale sobre eles.”

Baekhyun suspirou. Ele não tinha medo de falar sobre eles. Quando eles todos conheceram Taeyeon, três anos atrás, Kyungsoo não conseguia fazer nenhuma expressão facial e Jongdae estava nervoso a ponto de gaguejar. Mas Baekhyun não temia nada. Eles eram de fato amigos, afinal. Ele não estava mentindo.

“Chanyeol foi pro Canadá morar com a namorada,” Baekhyun disse, relaxando no banco e olhando para a frente. “Ele está bem. Não tem muito dinheiro, mas está trabalhando.”

“Ela é do Canadá?” Taeyeon perguntou.

“Ah, não, é daqui, mas morava lá. Gosta mais de lá,” Baekhyun explicou. “Jongdae foi fazer o bendito intercâmbio na China e só volta pra casa pra visitar, você lembra dele?”

“Sim,” ela disse. “Ele parece com o Jonghyun.”

“Esse mesmo,” Baekhyun riu. A semelhança era real. “Kyungsoo vive aqui, mas ele tem uns cinco empregos e uns vinte cachorros pra cuidar, então eu nunca consigo ver ele. Ele também viaja muito.”

“O fotógrafo,” Taeyeon disse.

“Sim,” Baekhyun apertou a mão dela gentilmente. “Ele é um fotógrafo premiado. Muito requisitado.”

“E ainda assim pode passar um mês viajando?” Ela questionou, soltando a mão dele para voltar ao volante.

“Bem, é uma tradição nossa. Nem sempre foi um mês. Quando estávamos com dezoito, era um final de semana, com vinte foram duas semanas, com vinte dois, um mês…”

“Não vai ser mais que isso, né?” Ela perguntou, desconfiada. “Você precisa pagar as contas.”

“Você podia fingir e dizer que vai ficar com saudade,” Baekhyun reclamou. “Não sirvo só pra pagar as contas.”

“É disso que os parceiros dos seus amigos reclamam depois de um mês de vocês viajando por aí enquanto nós trabalhamos?”

“Parceiros,” ele disse com entusiasmo. “Você lembrou que eles namoram homens!”

“Sim,” ela disse, bocejando. “Jongdae teve uns cinco namorados, Kyungsoo tem um relacionamento secreto. Você reclama muito disso.”

Ele agarrou a manga da camisa xadrez dela e sacudiu.

“Meu deus, amor,” ele disse incrédulo. “Você realmente me escuta! Vem cá me dar um beijo!”

“Sai pra lá,” Taeyeon empurrou a rosto dele e se livrou da puxada pela camisa. “Tá, e vocês vão pra onde esse ano?”

“Humm,” Baekhyun fez um suspense. “Pro Japão!”

“Ah,” ela bocejou de novo. “Legal.”

“Finge alguma animação,” Baekhyun resmungou e começou a procurar por algum doce esquecido pelo carro. Da última vez, ele encontrou umas jujubas de dois anos atrás e elas ainda estavam mastigáveis.

“Vocês já foram pra o outro lado do mundo,” ela tinha um ponto irrefutável. “Japão não é tão longe.”

“Vamos pro interior, não pra Tóquio,” Baekhyun falou casualmente. “Pescar, ver a vida das pessoas, tomar saquê e dormir. Não tem sinal bom pra falar no telefone e você sabe que o acordo é se desconectar.”

“Parece meio chato fazer isso um mês inteiro,” ela voltou a dirigir.

“Esse é o único momento do ano em que o Kyungsoo dorme,” Baekhyun riu. “Além do mais, eu amo os meus homens.”

“Vou aproveitar pra fazer festas sem você saber,” ela levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. “Finalmente vou poder comer meus doces em casa sem eles desaparecerem de madrugada.”

“Faz tudo que você quiser, minha princesa,” ele piscou. “Você sabe que eu sou o melhor namorado do mundo.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

[13 de janeiro de 2013]

 

Baekhyun subia e descia as escadas em busca de um sinal mais estável. A internet estava flutuante e ele tinha medo de se desconectar acidentalmente da videoconferência.

“Eu juro por deus, Kyungsoo,” a cara do Chanyeol agora era quase perceptível em um dos quadrados. “Se você não sair de casa nem um dia depois do seu aniversário, eu nem sei o que eu faço—”

“Eu vou fazer um jantar aqui em casa,” Jongdae disse, a voz meio distante, os rostos escuros na tela. “Vai ter um bolo, velinhas, bolas de assoprar e comida de adulto. Se você chegar a tempo, ainda dá pra comer um pouco.”

“Quando vai ser?” Baekhyun desistiu e sentou no meio das escadas. “A data, quero dizer.”

“No sábado,” Jongdae disse, rindo. “No meio da semana eu não tenho como preparar nada.”

“Não vai ser uma festa,” Kyungsoo esclareceu rápido. “Eu só vou levar meus pais e meu irmão.”

“Seus pais vão?” Chanyeol estava ofendido – Baekhyun sabia pelo tom de voz. “Ah, não, vou mudar meu vôo pra sexta. Não vou deixar você apresentar Jongdae como se fosse seu namorado.”

Jongdae riu e Baekhyun olhou para baixo, onde sobre a mesa estava seu telefone, ainda vibrando com as mensagens. Já tinha quase quatro meses e ele ainda não tinha tido coragem de dizer. Ele seria o primeiro – o que não era uma surpresa, já que a função dele era de começar as coisas. Ele também era o mais velho, então deveria ter esse direito.

“Minha mãe e a mãe do Jongdae são amigas,” Kyungsoo explicou, soando cansado dessa conversa toda. “Eu já disse isso um monte de vezes. Ninguém acha que ele é meu namorado.”

“Ele está literalmente fazendo sua festa de aniversário,” Chanyeol argumentou.

“E daí?” Baekhyun conseguia ver o levantar da sobrancelha de Kyungsoo, mesmo com o a imagem tão escura.

“Odeio atrapalhar a discussão sem sentido,” Baekhyun tossiu. “Mas eu estou namorando.”

Ele não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas três caras incrédulas não estavam no topo da lista de reações possíveis. Chanyeol estava inclusive fazendo uma cara de nojo.

“Com uma pessoa?” Jongdae perguntou. “Tipo, uma pessoa… real… além da gente?”

“É, uma menina,” Baekhyun disse, as mãos geladas segurando o laptop. “Quero dizer, uma mulher. Ela é mais velha que eu.”

“Defina namoro,” Kyungsoo soava realmente confuso. “Ela sabe que está namorando você?”

“É claro que ela sabe,” Baekhyun respirou fundo. “Eu vou sair com ela mais tarde. Estamos juntos há quatro meses.”

“Quatro meses,” Chanyeol estava boquiaberto. “E você só conta agora? Eu conto toda vez que eu pego alguém.”

“E ninguém quer saber, ninguém perguntou,” Jongdae revirou os olhos (de maneira quase afetiva). “Pensei que você estivesse viajando a trabalho, Baekhyun.”

“Ela também está no musical,” ele falou baixinho, mesmo que ninguém pudesse ouvir naquela casa velha. “Estou ficando na casa da família dela.”

“Já foi apresentado a família…?” Kyungsoo agora soava como um interrogador. “E ela não for apresentada a nós todos?”

“Eu nem sabia que a gente podia namorar, falando honestamente,” Chanyeol esfregou o rosto. “Quero dizer, não temos um contrato impedindo, é claro, mas…”

“Isso cancela a nossa viagem do meio do ano?” Jongdae soou preocupado. “Eu tenho passado fome aqui pra juntar dinheiro.”

“Ei, ei, ei, calma aí,” Baekhyun quase gritou. “Primeiro, eu só conheço a mãe dela, a casa está vazia. Segundo, todo mundo pode namorar, isso aqui não é casamento, não. E por último, não, de jeito nenhum. O nosso tempo junto é sagrado pra mim!”

“Mas…” a internet decidiu funcionar e agora Baekhyun conseguia ver perfeitamente o rosto confuso de Chanyeol. “E… nós… nós vamos…?”

O gesto com a mãe era um pouco escandaloso, mas se não o fosse, não seria Chanyeol.

“Sim,” Baekhyun levantou os ombros. “Porque não?”

“A sua namorada está ciente disso?” Kyungsoo não relaxou nem por um segundo. “Ou você não pretende continuar o relacionamento até lá?”

Jongdae só estava observando.

“Eu vejo uma coisa como diferente da outra,” Baekhyun suspirou. “Eu só vejo vocês uma vez por ano. Não é como se vocês fossem meus amantes ou algo assim. Por essa lógica, ela é que seria a outra.”

“É um jeito bem elegante de dizer que vai chifrar alguém,” Chanyeol resmungou. “Olha, não trazendo nenhuma DST, isso não é problema meu. Mas não tá certo, não.”

“Concordo,” Kyungsoo disse.

“Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a opinião de ninguém,” Baekhyun franziu a testa. “Até porque um dia vocês vão namorar também e vocês só vão se livrar de mim na próxima encarnação, se tiverem sorte.”

“Eu reconheço que não devemos nos meter no seu relacionamento,” Jongdae falou subitamente, “mas já que você entrou no assunto, acho que deveríamos pensar sobre o nosso.”

“Pensar?” Kyungsoo perguntou cautelosamente. “Seja mais preciso.”

“Bem, Baekhyun disse algo bastante certo,” Jongdae balançou a cabeça. “Um dia eu vou querer ter alguém. E aí? Como eu explico o que nós somos… ou fomos?”

“Amigos,” Kyungsoo nem pestanejou. “Somos amigos.”

“Não é tão simples,” Chanyeol suspirou próximo demais do microfone. “Eu meio que sinto que tenho alguém… vocês. Não é só amizade, né? Eu amo vocês. Se eu gostar de outra pessoa, não vai ser a mesma coisa.”

Houve um minuto de silêncio que parecia respeitoso ao peso da realização.

“Se um dia eu tiver que explicar,” Baekhyun olhou inconscientemente para o celular. “Eu vou dizer que eu amo vocês. Não quero que ninguém pense que é coisa de vontade, sabe? Eu amo vocês e vocês vêm primeiro.”

 

 

 

[2 de janeiro de 2015]

 

O sol estava batendo tão forte na janela que a água caiu e o batente secou em  questão de minutos. Chanyeol se recusava a deixar o quarto com ar condicionado, mas quem podia culpar ele? A sensação térmica era de 50°C e Baekhyun não entendia o porquê, mas parecia muito pior lá fora; o sol, o tempo abafado, as pessoas usando roupas curtas e sandálias… era um clima incessante de verão. Ao mesmo tempo que ele se sentia impelido pra ver o mundo lá fora, o corpo castigado pela ressaca e o calor pediam mais um dia na cama.

Jongdae passou ainda usando cuecas e bebendo um suco de caixinha. Baekhyun quase se estapeou.

“Eu sou o único arrumado aqui?” Baekhyun resmungou. “A gente não viajou o mundo inteiro pra ficar no hotel o tempo todo.”

“Boa sorte tentando tirar o Chanyeol da cama,” Jongdae riu, passeando pela sala calmamente.

“Cadê Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun estava a um minuto de desistir. “Onde ele se meteu?”

“Ele saiu, foi em alguma loja aqui,” Jongdae apontou para nada em particular. “Não deu muitas satisfações, é claro.”

“Não deixa ele sair sozinho,” Baekhyun resmungou. “É perigoso!”

Jongdae apenas o encarou por alguns segundos. Baekhyun pensou em sair e procurar Kyungsoo, mas ele mesmo apareceu alguns minutos depois, usando boné e as típicas sandálias de dedo, carregando duas sacolas e um suporte de luz.

“Onde você estava?” Baekhyun perguntou, nervoso. “De todas as pessoas que poderiam quebrar a regra do não sair sozinho, logo você!”

“Eu fui na loja aqui na frente do hotel,” ele disse, colocando as sacolas com cuidado sobre a mesa. “Não fui muito longe. Eles falavam inglês.”

Kyungsoo era o mais fluente em inglês de todos eles, mas isso não era um motivo suficiente para ele se arriscar – ao menos para Baekhyun. Ele tirou alguns equipamentos das sacolas om cuidado, um por um. Jongdae voltou para ajudar.

“O que é isso?” Baekhyun perguntou, ainda contrariado.

“Comprei o que precisava para fazer as fotos,” ele respondeu, entregando algumas placas para Jongdae. “Não é igual ao meu equipamento original, mas com um pouco de criatividade vai servir.”

“Não vamos conseguir sair daqui hoje,” Jongdae o alertou. “Chanyeol já pediu comida e avisou que não vai sair da cama.”

Chanyeol não saía do quarto desde que eles voltaram do réveillon em Copacabana, culpando a ressaca e calor. Kyungsoo passou a noite de ano novo querendo usar sua máquina. Tinha sido um prêmio de fotografia recém-conquistado por ele que tinha bancado metade da viagem – eles não tinham dinheiro pra viajar para tão longe. Jongdae o consolou até o hotel, mas era questão de tempo até que ele decidisse fotografar; não havia como parar um viciado em trabalho.

“Ele não precisa sair da cama,” Kyungsoo, agachado sobre as compras, olhou pra cima e encarou-os. “Vou fazer as fotos aqui mesmo.”

Baekhyun e Jongdae se entreolharam.

 

 

 

[17 de abril de 2014]

 

Baekhyun amava aquele karaokê. Era um dos lugares mais legais que ele já tinha ido, apesar de ser só um karaokê barato. Tinha comida boa, pouca gente e as músicas que ele mais gostava de cantar. Talvez a decoração neon fosse a melhor parte; depois que ele olhava por um tempo, as luzes ficavam na vista, somavam com o álcool, davam a impressão de que ele estava em um sonho. Ele sempre se sentia eufórico assim nas suas viagens. Ele se recostou no sofá que dividiu com Jongdae e entrelaçou as pernas de ambos. Jongdae, que cantarolava a música que Kyungsoo estava cantando, encarou ele.

“O que foi,” Jongdae sorriu. “Você está bem?”

“Estou ótimo,” Baekhyun devolveu o sorriso. “Incrível.”

“Incrível _bem_ ,” Jongdae puxou com cuidado os cabelos de Baekhyun para trás. “Ou incrível ‘eu vou vomitar no banheiro a noite toda’?”

“Um pouco dos dois,” Baekhyun riu, percebeu que estava suando. “Vou parar de beber, juro.”

“Se você chegar muito bêbado, vamos rejeitar você,” Jongdae avisou, apontando um dedo. “A culpa vai ser toda sua.”

Baekhyun não se importava. Ele estava feliz. Era uma sensação de completude, de não se importar com qualquer outra coisa no mundo além da sua própria felicidade. Ele enfiou os dedos no bolso da camisa de botão de Jongdae. Era preta, de tecido macio e ficava bem nele.

“Seu cabelo tá bonito assim, mais longo,” Baekhyun falou um pouco mais alto pra competir com as vozes de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol em harmonia. “Você não deveria cortar.”

“Cabelo longo dá mais trabalho, eu tenho preguiça,” ele riu sozinho. “Inclusive, está longo já por preguiça minha de ir no barbeiro.”

“Eu corto,” Baekhyun disse.

“Não, obrigado,” Jongdae disse, olhando pra frente. As luzes bateram no rosto dele, delineando os traços do rosto magro, cortante.

“Você é bonito,” Baekhyun sussurrou, sabendo que ninguém ia ouvir. Ele olhou para frente também, para o palco, e suspirou sozinho vendo Kyungsoo cantando e Chanyeol tocando guitarra – estavam completamente diferentes. Chanyeol ficava imediatamente sério, concentrado, diferente do seu comum jeito alegre e descuidado, falando alto demais, tropeçando, se jogando ao chão em risadas. Kyungsoo se abria; era assustador e fascinante como cantar mostrava sua face verdadeira, tão difícil de ser notada dentro de suas camadas de proteção e timidez.

Baekhyun era um idiota apaixonado. Ele sabia exatamente o desenho que formava os sinais de Kyungsoo nas costas, o tom de voz que Jongdae tinha quando estava no limite da irritação e como os joelhos de Chanyeol inchavam quando ele sentia dor. Era um sentimento tão grande dentro dele que dava vontade de gritar, contar pra todo mundo, escarnecer, se desprender completamente do medo e do silêncio. Ele imaginava a cara dos seus pais, tranquilamente casados, do seu irmão, já noivo. Ele imaginava sua namorada reagindo, seus colegas de trabalho. Não, seria engraçado por um curto espaço de tempo. Não pra sempre. Não se dá pérolas aos porcos. Eles não iriam compreender a preciosidade do que ele possuía.

A música acabou e as pessoas ao redor bateram palmas, em pé. Era sempre assim; alguém casualmente perguntava se eles eram profissionais ou algo do tipo. Baekhyun era o único que trabalhava com a voz e ainda assim, era só um detalhe. Jongdae cantava o tempo todo, mas gostava mais da vida acadêmica, de estudar e ficar tranquilo, sem suar. Kyungsoo só cantava no estrangeiro – a primeira vez que Baekhyun o ouviu cantar, estavam em quartos separados e ele acreditou pelos quatro minutos da música que a rádio estava ligada. ‘Sou eu’, Kyungsoo confessou, a ponta das orelhas vermelhas como maçãs. Eles estavam em Dubai e Baekhyun sabia que nunca mais ia esquecer aquele quarto de hotel.

“Vamos pra casa,” Jongdae avisou. “Pare de beber.”

“Tudo bem,” Baekhyun não reclamou dessa vez. Ele nunca queria voltar pra casa cedo e geralmente Chanyeol apoiava, arrastava os outros dois, relutantes e sonolentos, com eles. Mas agora ele estava feliz, contente, silenciosamente eufórico.

“Eu estou cansado,” Chanyeol anunciou, sacudindo o casaco que ele vestia religiosamente desde que eles se conheceram, andando de encontro a mesa. Kyungsoo estava escondido atrás dele. “Mas foi legal, mesmo com outro violão, essa precisa ser bem afinado ainda…”

“Eu vou pagar e você leva Baekhyun para fora,” Jongdae se levantou e tocou o braço de Chanyeol. Ele sempre estava tocando alguém; era um pouco grudento, no bom sentido. “Chamem um táxi.”

“Já paguei,” Chanyeol fez um gesto demonstrando desinteresse. “Kyungsoo! Chama um táxi lá fora. Vou ter que levar esse barrigudo nas minhas costas?”

“Eu não sou barrigudo,” Baekhyun fez um bico em protesto. “Estou malhando.”

“Você só come pizza,” Chanyeol riu, enfiando o indicador na barriga de Baekhyun. “Não adianta malhar desse jeito.”

“Uns com muito, outros com nada,” Jongdae bateu na própria barriga. “Ah, estou com sono.”

“Também,” Chanyeol bocejou. “Mas achei que… bem… nós vamos dormir?”

“Baekhyun está bêbado, você está cansado e eu com sono,” Jongdae contou nos dedos. “Kyungsoo nunca faz muita questão, sejamos sinceros.”

“Um pouco rude dizer isso quando eu faço a maior parte do trabalho pesado,” a voz de Kyungsoo veio antes da sua modesta figura sair da sombra de Chanyeol. “Tem um táxi na porta, vamos.”

Baekhyun admirou as luzes enquanto saía, pendurado de cabeça para baixo nas costas de Chanyeol.

Tão bom, tão bom que nem parece real.

 

 

 

.

 

 

[20 de abril de 2014]

 

Baekhyun abriu os olhos. O sol estava entrando pela janela – Jongdae sempre reclamava disso no grupo. O quarto dele era muito iluminado e ele acordava com dor de cabeça. Baekhyun não tinha bebido na noite anterior, estava só cansado. Não queria acordar. Era o último dia, as malas estavam prontas, o relógio na parede era um juiz duro demais para se importar com a saudade. Baekhyun olhou para o lado, as costas nuas de Jongdae e a mão de Chanyeol sobre ela, os dedos abertos, querendo engolir tudo. Do outro lado, Kyungsoo estava enrolado no lençol até o pescoço, a cabeça encostada no ombro de Baekhyun.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos e tentou guardar o cheiro, o gosto, a sensação de tê-los. Agora eles tinham mais regras. Sem marcas. Sem exageros. Sem nenhuma recordação íntima. Mais cedo, menos tempo, mais desconfiança.

O alarme tocou alguns minutos depois. Chanyeol foi o primeiro a levantar; Jongdae se revirou do lado dele, o lençol amassado no meio das pernas, sem uso. Parecia uma pintura.

“Que horas são?” Kyungsoo perguntou, se movendo também. O contato com a pele quente dele era melhor que o cobertor e Baekhyun blasfemou contra todo e qualquer Deus em controle do tempo.

“Ei,” Baekhyun sussurrou, virando o rosto pra ver melhor o sinal que ele tinha nos lábios.

Kyungsoo abriu os olhos lentamente.

“Bom dia,” ele sussurrou de volta e beijou o rosto de Baekhyun.

“Aqui,” Baekhyun apontou para os lábios, irritado. Kyungsoo sorriu e deu um selinho para fazê-lo se acalmar.

“Vocês dois, nem comecem,” Chanyeol reclamou, pulando da cama. “Duas horas pra chegar no aeroporto e tá todo mundo sujo—”

Baekhyun ignorou o que quer que ele estivesse falando pra admirar a longa linha das suas costas enquanto andava.

“Ele é um porre,” suspirou. “Mas aqueles músculos compensam.”

Jongdae bocejou, se espreguiçou e gritou, como fazia sempre que acordava. O coração de Baekhyun doeu ao pensar que ele não veria mais essa cena por um ano inteiro.

“Nunca dói menos,” ele falou alto. Jongdae olhou pra ele e sorriu.

“É pior para mim,” Jongdae explicou. “Eu durmo nessa cama todo dia.”

 

.

 

[03 de fevereiro de 2016]

 

Baekhyun se alongou ao lado do piano. A casa estava uma bagunça. Ele mesmo trouxe algumas caixas, mas retirar o conteúdo um por um e reorganizar seria demais pra uma noite só. Uma música alta cortou o silêncio da sua preguiça e ele riu – aquilo era um aviso. Taeyeon saiu dançando do corredor e apontou pra ele dramaticamente.

“São duas da manhã,” ele quase implorou. “Me deixa dormir.”

“Não,” ela rodou como um pião e a camisa xadrez, que era muito maior do que ela, balançou no vento. As janelas estavam abertas e os vizinhos deveriam estar amando aquela chegada triunfal com música alta de madrugada.

“Temos tempo amanhã,” ele fez uma careta.

“Sim,” ela concordou. “E podemos passar assistindo filmes e comendo pizza ou arrumando as caixas.”

“Eu prefiro descansar,” Baekhyun se jogou no chão drasticamente. “Aos pouquinhos… uma coisa de cada vez…”

Taeyeon andou até ele e começou a chutá-lo de leve, brincando.

“Taurino preguiçoso,” ela riu.

“Pisciana porra louca,” ele reclamou, protegendo o rosto. “Me deixa dormir…”

“Tá bom,” ela falou devagar, se juntando a ele no chão. “Se acordar primeiro, tem que fazer café.”

“Em seus sonhos… eu nunca acordo primeiro…” ele riu, suas mãos procurando as dela. “Você é sonâmbula, não pode cozinhar dormindo também?”

“Seria útil demais,” ela bocejou, entrelaçando os dedos. “Boa noite.”

Baekhyun olhou para o teto. Ele sempre quis isso. Ele sempre quis ter a sua casa, seu espaço, sua pessoa especial, seu refúgio. Agir como adulto, mas ter ainda um espírito jovem. Ele queria todas as coisas do mundo e ele só estava começando.

“Taeyeon,” ele sussurrou. “Posso te fazer uma pergunta?”

“Pode,” ela falou de olhos fechados.

“Tem alguma coisa… que você nunca perdoaria que eu fizesse?” Baekhyun prendeu a respiração. “Além das coisas horríveis como te matar e vender seus órgãos no mercado negro.”

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Tão pequena, mas tão assustadora.

“Como assim?”

“Tipo, te abandonar no altar, falar mal da sua mãe, viajar no seu aniversário,” ele contou nos dedos. “Coisas assim.”

“Não tem como você falar mal da minha mãe,” ela riu. “Ela é um anjo.”

“Concordo.”

Taeyeon soltou a mão dele e olhou pra cima; ele sabia que ela estava pensando e essas coisas não davam para apressar. Ela balançou as pernas por um tempo, depois olhou para ele, calma e sonolenta.

“Se você ficar comigo sem me amar,” ela anunciou como um mandamento. “Eu sei que você me ama hoje, mas… se um dia…”

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça lentamente.

“Tudo bem,” ele falou baixinho. “Prometo que não vou fazer isso.”

“Era só isso?”

“Bem, sim,” ele coçou o nariz, perdendo a batalha com o sono. “Durmo tranquilo sabendo que você não vai me deixar quando eu trouxer dezessete cachorros pra casa.”

“Não vejo um motivo racional para terminar por causa de um detalhe desse,” ela bocejou, virando para se acomodar no chão duro. “Boa noite.”

Ele olhou para o teto e pensou no que eles estariam fazendo. Chanyeol estaria dormindo do outro lado do mundo, cansado dos muitos afazeres. Jongdae poderia estar dormindo ou assistindo algum filme sozinho, bebendo vinho. Kyungsoo estaria ainda trabalhando, luz ligada, óculos descendo pelo nariz.

Baekhyun se sentiu grato por amar tantas pessoas.

 

 

 

 

.

 

[07 de julho de 2016]

 

Baekhyun acordou com os sons dos clicks. Às vezes Kyungsoo gostava de fotografar enquanto eles dormiam. Foi difícil empurrar o corpo pesado de Chanyeol para o lado e finalmente sair, mas Baekhyun se sentiu melhor e com menos calor. Ele desgrudou as cobertas molhadas das duas pernas e caminhou casualmente para a sala. Ele gostava de como o hotel era pequeno e com poucos móveis, silencioso e aconchegante. Era um contraste dos seus dias de trabalho, em amplos teatros, barulho alto, coordenado, incessante. A luz do lado de fora entrava pela janela e a sombra do corpo de Jongdae contra a parede parecia enorme, do jeito que ele era por dentro. Ele estava casualmente bebendo café, cotovelos apoiados na janela, olhando lá fora. Baekhyun foi na ponta dos pés e o beijou no pescoço, desprotegido pela distração. Como Jongdae estava sem camisa, a cueca velha malmente cobrindo o que devia, Baekhyun viu quando os pelos arrepiaram – e veio aquele som, baixinho e genuíno, de quando ele ficava despercebidamente excitado.

Jongdae virou-se pra ele e o puxou pela cintura. O beijo tinha um gosto de café sem açúcar.

“O que foi,” Baekhyun sussurrou contra a boca dele. “Insônia?”

“Não,” Jongdae apontou com a cabeça para o lado. “Tô tomando conta pra ele não morrer.”

No meio da rua mais silenciosa que Baekhyun já tinha pisado, calmamente em cima de uma árvore, Kyungsoo estava segurando a sua câmera como se fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo; de pijama, sentado em uma árvore numa cidadezinha de outro país no meio da madrugada.

“Ah, não,” Baekhyun suspirou. Ele não sabia como lidar com o lado despreocupado de Kyungsoo. Estava acostumado com o mais ansioso e mais jovem membro do grupo sempre cuidando da segurança alheia, mas por uma boa foto, ele muitas vezes se esquecia de cuidar de si mesmo.

“Ele quase me matou do coração,” Jongdae riu. “Não devia sair da cama, Chanyeol odeia ficar sozinho.”

“Pare de se preocupar com todo mundo e vai descansar,” Baekhyun disse, ouvindo os clicks. “Fazer você dormir é quase tão difícil quanto fazer ele parar de trabalhar.”

Jongdae acariciou as costas de Baekhyun lentamente, sorrindo com preguiça.

“É,” ele disse baixinho. “Lembra das fotos no rio?”

Baekhyun fechou os olhos; ele lembra das pernas entrelaçadas, do seu cabelo sendo puxado no limite perfeito entre dor e excitação. Ele lembra do gosto de suor, do calor interminável, de lençóis grudados que ele precisava quase arrancar de si. Ele lembra de Kyungsoo, nu, segurando uma câmera, no meio do quarto, quase uma pintura contra a parede bege, enquanto Chanyeol estava cheio, frente e fim, do jeito que ele gostava. Baekhyun lembra dos flashes nos seus olhos, da noite sem fim, dias no hotel…

“Sim,” Baekhyun disse e sentiu um aperto estranho no peito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

[12 de julho de 2016]

 

Taeyeon subiu as escadas correndo e parou para descansar, sentando nos degraus. Estava tentando fingir que se exercitava, fingir que conseguia levar uma rotina, agora que não acordava antes da hora com Baekhyun quebrando algum copo na cozinha. Ela respirou fundo, um, dois, três, quatro, cinco e bebeu da garrafa de água que levava para todos os lugares. Esticou as pernas e tentou se lembrar de quantas coisas tinha pra fazer no dia, as horas longas e os prazos justos quando estava sozinha.

Alguém de salto alto abriu a porta. Yuri, cabelo amarrado e camisa de botão, segurando aquele celular como se fosse um livro sagrado.

“Estava te procurando,” ela franziu a testa.

“Exercício,” Taeyeon apontou pra garrafa. Ela tinha que aquecer a voz antes de gravar, tinha que se sentir confortável; seu tênis adidas estava rasgado, mas ela nunca pegava o elevador.

“Tem alguém no telefone querendo falar com você,” Yuri falou baixinho, como se alguém além de Taeyeon usasse as escadas. “O nome dela é Seungwan.”

“Não conheço qualquer pessoa com esse nome,” Taeyeon limpou as mãos na camisa e levantou. “De onde ela é?”

“A ligação é estrangeira e ela parece estar chorando,” Yuri disse, preocupada. “Ela se apresentou como namorada do Chanyeol.”

O coração de Taeyeon parou por um segundo – e se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido? Eles estavam quase sem sinal, longe—

“Não aconteceu nada,” Yuri falou, lendo as emoções no rosto da amiga. “Ela disse que é sobre umas fotos.”

“Fotos?” Taeyeon repetiu, confusa. “Que fotos?”

“Não sei,” Yuri estava impaciente. “Atenda e descubra, senão eu vou desligar.”

Taeyeon sorriu, o alívio correndo pelas veias.

“Vou atender agora,” disse, subindo os últimos degraus em um pulo. “Pelo menos não são notícias ruins.”

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> apaguei a história anterior por gostar mais dessa. tenho perdido a mão do português e queria tentar algo mais longo, mas não tão longo quanto as histórias em inglês. espero que gostem...


End file.
